Pequeño recuerdo
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Un día Deidara recuerda algo que le dieron hace mucho tiempo por el día de su cumpleaños, cuando él era un niño y ella también... Un pequeño recuerdo y un llavero extraño. Pequeño DeiKuro. Reto: "Feliz cumpleaños Deidara-senpai!" del Foro: "Akatsuki rules".


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**PEQUEÑO RECUERDO**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado:.:.:.

* * *

Miraba el techo de su habitación, intentando dormir por lo menos cinco minutos; moviéndose de un lugar a otro para encontrar la posición exacta para lograr lo que quería, dormir, pero por desgracia no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía con exactitud el por qué.

Suspira por cuarta vez a estas horas de la madrugada, pensando y pensando. No tenía ni una maldita idea qué hacer, entonces decide levantarse de su cama y dar vueltas dentro de su habitación, camina primero con lentitud, después aumenta la velocidad. Da varías vueltas, provocando que se mareara un poco, por lo tanto se detiene sin dudar dos veces su caminata.

Se sienta en la orilla de su cama, recuperando sus sentidos, principalmente la vista; intenta controlar aquel líquido asqueroso—ubicado en su estómago—que no salga de su boca, así evitar un accidente horrible y de mal gusto para ella.

Respira hondo.

A continuación toma otra decisión, prende las luces de su cuarto; otra vez va a su cama, sentía que la luz le daría las ideas más claras para resolver ese asunto tan importante.

—No puede ser…—se dijo a sí misma como si estuviera murmurando, así no despertaría algún miembro de la familia; movía sus piernas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de pensar otra cosa—. ¿Por qué me quemo el cerebro por eso? Definitivamente no lo entiendo. ¡Mierda!

Ahora con la duda de si o no hacer aquella acción, se acuesta otra vez a la cama, mirando casi directamente al foco. Se cubre los ojos con la palma de su mano derecha, evitando el contacto de la piel con los ojos.

—Esto es una verdadera estupidez, no tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Luego como un rayo de luz, se le vino a la mente algo sumamente—para ella, obviamente—ingenioso. Sin ni siquiera analizarlo, se levantó de su cómoda cama con un toque de entusiasmo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Ella no era así, ella no se comportaba así. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero a ese nuevo detalle de su personalidad no le da importancia.

Tenía una brillante idea, no dormir por estar pensando valió la pena o eso creía.

« ¡Manos a la obra!—pensó dirigiéndose a la única salida, sin la necesidad de saltar hacia los techos de las demás casas—. No debo de perder más tiempo»

Tiempo más tarde, la luz del Sol ahora dominaba a la aldea, la aldea oculta entre las Rocas; los habitantes de dicho lugar de movía de un lado a otro, terminando sus deberes o por lo menos intentándolo. Las cosas en esta aldea eran tranquilas, no estaban en época de guerra, por lo tanto los aldeanos podían vivir sin tanta preocupación, salvo con cumplir las misiones de los ninjas, pero nada arriesgado para la aldea.

Mientras tanto en un campo de entrenamiento, lejos de la población, entrenaban un chico de doce años de edad, cabello rubio, ojos azules que demostraban su gran determinación a la hora de pelear. Su respiración se acelera con el paso del tiempo, observaba a su oponente, sin dejar escapar cada detalle de su enemigo; tomó con fuerza el mango de su kunai y, de forma rápida, desaparece sin dejar rastro.

—Bien—habló el contrincante, con una voz vieja pero sorpresivamente curiosa y alegre—, esconderte para luego atacar al enemigo de sorpresa es interesante… Bien, muy bien… Pero…—entonces el «enemigo» saca su kunai con un sello explosivo, lanzando exactamente en la ubicación del chico rubio—…. ¡No será suficiente para detenerme!

El chico maldice en sus adentros, chasque la lengua, sin tener otra alternativa sale de su escondite antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Después explota el escondite, un lugar lleno de rocas con una estatura mediana, pero lo suficiente para ocultar algo o a alguien; el joven se cubre la cabeza con sus manos de las piedras que caían como la lluvia.

— ¡Mierda!

—Deidara—habló el anciano, caminando en la dirección donde está el rubio—. Hasta aquí termina el entrenamiento, lo has hecho muy bien.

—Debes de estar bromeando viejo, aun puedo seguir.

La persona mayor sonríe, veía como su estudiante intenta levantarse, sin embargo se resbala por la culpa de las piedras que estaba alrededor de él. Se enoja, volviendo hacer lo mismo y el mismo resultado ocurrió, otra vez se cayó.

Maldecía a los cuatro vientos su fracaso; el viejo dejó escapar unas cuantas carcajadas, sabía cómo era de necio y terco su querido estudiante pero él veía el gran potencial que tenía y pensaba que esa personalidad que lo caracterizaba tanto, hacía que no se rindiera con gran facilidad al igual que enojarse con facilidad al ver como el rubio le reclamaba furioso por burlarse de él.

—De verdad no cambias, Deidara—afirmó con naturalidad el viejo, ayudando a su alumno a levantarse, aunque sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda y quejándose sin duda alguna.

—No crees que ya estás muy viejo para hacer esto, hm—habló cansado, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No me juzgues, pequeño! ¡Yo aún puedo hacer esto! ¡No por nada soy el Tsuchikage!

—Si… Si—respondió con un tono de sarcasmo, formulando una pequeña sonrisa de burlas. Conocía mucho a su maestro, y sabía que él era muy orgulloso, aunque debía de admitir que le impresionaba que todavía pudiera pelear muy bien, no como antes pero aun así podía proteger a su pueblo—. Como usted diga, viejo.

— ¡No me faltes al respeto! Bueno…—habló un poco más tranquilo Onoki, recuperando su cordura y sobretodo, recuperándose de un intenso dolor de espalda—. Hoy es un día muy especial, debes de saber porque es importante, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm…—pensó con claridad, recordando lo importante para el maestro. Alzó la ceja, encontrando en vano el dato en su memoria—. ¿Fue el día que se creó la aldea?

Luego Onoki le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de Deidara, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… ¡¿Cómo podía olvidar esa fecha tan importante y especial?! Deidara se quejó por el golpe, alzó el puño queriendo entender que no se saldría con la suya, pero no lograba comprender lo que pasaba. ¿Qué es lo que quería transmitir su anciano maestro?

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de olvidar algo así.

—Pero anciano, ¿qué es? ¿Qué olvidé?

Suspiró el Tsuchikage.

—Es tu cumpleaños Deidara.

El ninja rubio abrió un poco la boca por la impresión, no podía creer que haya olvidado su cumpleaños. Sin embargo por otra parte no tanto, al haber perdido a sus padres en una edad tan temprana, casi no celebraba su cumpleaños a pesar que sus amigos querían hacerle una fiesta, Deidara prefería evitar eso.

—Es por eso—habló soltando algunas risas y rascándose la nuca—, no era necesario eso, hm.

—Por supuesto que sí, de todas formas eres mi alumno—sonrió. Podría ser una cabeza hueca, necio, terco, enojón y muchas cosas más, pero le tenía un gran aprecio. A continuación, saca un pergamino en alguno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo entrega—. Este es un pergamino demasiado útil, no te puedo decir su utilidad porque se perdería la emoción, utilízalo cuando estás en verdaderos problemas.

—Gracias viejo—agradeció, tomándolo con cuidado su primer regalo, lo observó con cuidado. Tenía ganas de abrirlo, y así saber su contenido, pero sabía que su maestro lo golpearía con más fuerza que el anterior golpe, por lo tanto quita esa opción, por mucho que no le agradaba.

—Abuelo… Hermano*****—se escuchó en la espalda de Deidara una voz de niña, cosa que Deidara se sorprendió.

—Kurotsuchi… Parece que Akatsuchi igual está contigo.

—Hola Tsuchikage-sama—saludó muy sonriente el niño, algo que lo caracteriza a la perfección a Akatsuchi, un niño con poco sobrepeso y con habilidades poco conocidas—. Hola Deidara-senpai.

—Hola Akatsuchi, hola tonta hermana—saludó con una sonrisa Deidara.

— ¿A quién le dices tonta, estúpido hermano?—se defendió Kurotsuchi, apretando con gran fuerza sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blanco.

— ¡¿Estúpido?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Estúpido!

— ¡Ya basta!—detuvo la pelea Onoki, bastante serio. Ellos le provocaban, a parte de su dolor de espalda, dolor de cabeza por lo gritos de su querida nieta y de su querido estudiante—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno—comenzó hablar Akatsuchi, haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar algo que estaba pegado en su espalda del niño, cosa que lo logró—, este es mi regalo para ti Deidara-senpai, por tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Una espada?

—Sí, te servirá mucho—aclaró con amabilidad, dándole la espada al rubio—, espero que te guste.

—Y este es el mío, tal vez no sea tan genial…—murmuró la pelinegra, ocultando inútilmente su sonrojo. Le entregó su regalo, el cual estaba en una pequeña caja blanca con un sencillo adorno.

El rubio frunció el ceño, tenía una gran curiosidad al ver su regalo; después de unos segundos abrió la caja y vio que era un llavero, la figura del llavero era extraña. Era una especie de ave, solo que no tenía ojos ni pico, algo sumamente extraño en aquella figura; lo más curioso es que estaba su nombre en aquella figura.

— ¿Esto es una ave?

— Algo así, me costó mucho trabajo en hacerlo que no dormí toda la noche por hacer este regalo. Espero que no lo tires a la basura, porque juro que si me llego a enterar, te asesinaré hermanito.

Deidara parpadeó, luego formuló una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—… Gracias.

* * *

Giraba aquel llavero, observando la misteriosa figura que contenía el llavero. Sonrió, había pasado años desde que Kurotsuchi de lo regalo. Cuantos recuerdos tan lindos.

— ¿Qué es eso Deidara-senpai?—preguntó alguien con una máscara en forma de paleta, acompañado con un tono infantil e irritante, para su senpai—. Es demasiado extraño.

—Es un regalo que me dieron hace mucho tiempo, y si, es extraña Tobi—respondió Deidara con tranquilidad, entonces lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón—. Bien, tenemos que irnos Tobi, debemos de encontrar al siguiente Biju, hm.

—Sí Deidara-senpai.

* * *

*** **Cuando eran niños, Kurotsuchi le decía con cariño a Deidara «Hermano», aunque no eran hermanos.

¡Ta-chán! Hasta aquí termina la historia, espero que les haya gustado, en mi opinión a mí sí XD.

No sé si me quedó OoC, la verdad, es muy difícil manejar estos personajes, espero no equivocarme.

Por cierto, vayan al foro «Akatsuki Rules», no se arrepentirán.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
